dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon vs Cammy
Simon vs Cammy is a Round 2 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group C Match 4! Simon Belmont from Castlevania (nominated by SSS42X2) takes on Cammy from Street Fighter (nominated by Peep4Life)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for Group C's fourth match! Looking for redemption, fighting out of the left corner we have Simon Belmont!" the crowd cheered Simon reentered the arena. "Here's hoping I can turn my luck around." Simon muttered, looking around for his opposition. "And looking to add to her amazing performance in the first round, Cammy White!" the street fighter stepped through, staring a hole through Simon. (Cues music) "Maybe you're more of a challenge than that unicorn." Cammy said. "And you!" she cried, looking for the commentator. "I don't care who you are or what you think is going on, but I'm coming for you soon enough!" But the commentator simply laughed. "I'll be in the Hooneymoon Suite at the hotel. The door's unlocked!" he said smugly. "BEGIN!" HERE WE GO! Simon instantly threw a Fire Bomb at Cammy, who was knocked into the air by the explosion. Simon tried to capitalise, coiling the whip around her ankles and yanked her down to the ground. Cammy bounced off the floor, as Simon tossed an axe at her. Cammy kicked the weapon right back at Simon, who dodged and made his way closer to Cammy. His whip coiled around her waist and pulled her towards a second Fire Bomb. Cammy was caught in the explosion and was beaten down by several more shots from the whip. Cammy this time was able to grab the weapon and pull Simon in close. She went for Spiral Arrow, clocking Simon on the jaw and bouncing him off the side of the forcefield. Cammy wasted no time in following up with several shots from her elbow and knees. Simon struggled to create separation, but Cammy had no issue in keeping up the pressure. One Cannon Strike later, and Simon was flat on his back for the first time in the match. Cammy looked to end this fast. She rolled Simon on his front and looked to snap his neck. Simon wriggled free, throwing a Fire Bomb over his shoulder. Cammy was stunned by the attack, and when she wanted to deliver a Spiral Arrow, Simon tossed his axe again. This time, the damage forced Cammy to stop entirely, clutching a gaping cut on her legs. Simon then curled his whip around Cammy's neck. Simon then tried to snap the neck, but Cammy wriggled free. But she barely rolled out of the way of an incoming axe swing. She rolled over, and hit what was almost an enzuguri from the ground. Simon was stunned, but still held his weapons. Until Cammy Spiral Arrowed him into the forcefield. Relieved of his weapons, Simon was vulnerable to Cammy's onslaught of kicks and punches. She dropped a Cannon Strike on him again, before seizing a hold of his arm and snapping it out of its socket. She then grabbed Simon's axe; she had a cut to repay him for. She raised the axe, and then swiftly decapitated Simon, which even made the audience gasp. Cammy breathed deeply as she dropped the weapon. There were wolf whistles and all kinds of gestures being made by the crowd. The announcer chuckled. "Not that I'm opposed to the outfit, but maybe a little more armour wouldn't go amiss? Don't want that pretty body to become minced meat now, do we?" Before Cammy could shoot back a response, she was beamed away. DBX! Conclusion "I love it when you can sense their anger, just fills me with joy! But hey, we have another confirmed knockout round competitor in Cammy, and Simon is gonna have to pack up and leave. After his third match of course, he's not getting let out that easily. This battle's winner is Cammy!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights